Grandline Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 January 2013
02:48 I gotta eat 02:48 His name starts with a Z or something 02:48 Zaiel 02:48 First Episode of Grandline 02:48 Yeah that 02:48 in 02:48 3... 02:48 2 02:49 1 02:49 ~Opening~ 02:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_5zSQjRIHs 02:49 *Hi Ana* 02:49 [ =w= hiiiiii] 02:50 Hey Ana 02:50 SHHH 02:50 [ OR HE'LL DOCK YOUR PAY ] 02:51 [ Des is a mean director o_o ] 02:51 ~Opening Ova~ 02:51 TODAY 02:51 ON Grandline!!!!! 02:51 [ yay ] 02:51 Its been almost 100 Years 02:52 Since The Straw Hat Crew set off for the Grandline.. 02:52 To this day it is unknown if they ever found One Piece 02:52 and now thousands of Pirates head to the Grandline 02:52 to search its treasures 02:52 Today we follow a young aspiring Pirate 02:52 Who seeks to make his dreams come true 02:53 ~RP On~ 02:53 *Walks into town 02:53 Gahhhhhhhhhhhh 02:53 can I act as Julian as well? 02:54 I'll do it 02:54 [ k ] 02:54 We can't keep doing this pirate group 02:54 1. It's boring 02:54 2. It's not gonna get us anywhere 02:55 Welll maybe if it wasn't just the two of us? 02:55 Then maybe we'd have some fun 02:55 We don't even have bounties yet...or our own Jolly Rodger 02:55 *Marine 02:55 *Marine's walk right past you* 02:55 Ya See 02:55 They dnt even know who we are *comedic tears run down face* 02:56 We have to do something to get us noticed 02:56 Like wha? 02:56 *pulls out Gun* 02:56 LIKE SHOOT SOMEONE *fire in eyes* 02:56 o_o Uh.. 02:57 *pulls trigger, nothing happens* 02:57 Awwe Man 02:57 Now we're out of Ammo... 02:57 with no money 02:57 Lets steal something then... 02:57 Oh ok lets go to a store and steal some food 02:58 That'll get us noticed 02:58 Yeah...for a couple of minutes 02:58 [ xDDDDDDDD ] 02:58 If we are gonna steal something 02:58 [ LOL ] 02:58 Marine's dnt care about petty crimes dude 02:58 We need it to be 02:58 [ OH GAWD ] 02:58 BIG 02:58 We have to steal 02:58 [ YOU WANNA GET IN TROUBLE????? ] 02:58 like.... 02:58 [ xDDDDDDDDDDDDD ] 02:58 Like jewelry 02:58 Yeah 02:58 like from the Marine Base! 02:58 [ O.O ] 02:58 [ dayummmmmm! ] 02:58 [ XD ] 02:58 but lets steal some food first 02:58 THATS WHY YOUR MY BEST BUD 02:58 Wait 02:58 I'm hungry 02:58 IKR 02:58 wha... 02:59 No forget the food 02:59 But I'm STAAARRRVVVINNGGG 02:59 WE'RE OFF TO THE 02:59 MARINE BASEEEEEEEEE 02:59 *Runs ahead 02:59 *takes tomatoe form stand 02:59 *runs behind Romeo 02:59 Now 02:59 the Marine Base hmmmm 02:59 We need a plan 03:00 there should be one at the top of the hill... 03:00 ya see that big tower 03:00 We can't just walk in 03:00 it has the insignia on it 03:00 and why not? 03:00 *puts out Gun 03:00 I'll just shoot anyone thats gets in our way!!! *fire in eyes* 03:00 *pulls trigger, nothing happens* 03:01 ... 03:01 Awwe.... 03:01 wE COULD 03:01 SNEAK THROUGH 03:01 THAT WINDOW RIGHT THERE 03:01 THENNNNNNNNNN 03:01 NAWW THATS LAME! 03:01 We could... 03:01 *jumps over the gate! 03:01 JULIAN 03:01 *gets noticed by Marine 03:01 *Runs after Julian 03:01 OH SHOOT 03:01 KEEP RUNNING 03:01 Marine: Hey what are you doing!? 03:01 *looks at Marine 03:01 STAND BACK WEAKLING 03:01 *lifts Tomato 03:02 I will show you 03:02 the mighty power 03:02 of a DEVIL FRUITT!! 03:02 Marine: Devil Fruit!!!? 03:02 Yes! a Devil Fruit 03:02 FUDGE YESSSSSSS 03:02 that grants the ultimate power apon its consumer! 03:02 NOW TAKE THISSS 03:02 *chomps on Tomato 03:02 *Makes scary face 03:02 *Runs straight at Marine 03:02 *Marine runs in terror 03:02 What... 03:02 See 03:03 I told you I had a plan 03:03 Lameeeeeeeeeeeeee 03:03 *finishes Tomato 03:03 that'll probably only work once tho 03:03 I got the fighting from now on 03:03 Remember I'm the one that actually has a Devil Fruit 03:03 Hey he dropped a Cutlass 03:03 *picks up sword 03:03 Yeah Yeah Yeah 03:03 *back* 03:03 You glow 03:03 So Scarrryyy 03:03 *tries to open door 03:03 Its locked.. 03:04 *slashes door 03:04 OPEEEENNN 03:04 Wait 03:04 we need to tip toe in... 03:04 *keeps slashing 03:04 OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN 03:04 *Marines come back into the yard 03:04 Ugh Oh! 03:04 SERIOUSLY 03:05 *Gets in fighting stance 03:05 *sword gets stuck in Door wood 03:05 NONONONO 03:05 *Marine's draw Cutlass' 03:05 Marine: Yeah he's the one with a Devil Fruit!!! 03:05 *Marine's repeat.Devil Fruit? 03:05 Marine: Aren't those illegal, as counted by the Government 03:05 They are clueless *Whispers 03:05 You boys are coming with us! 03:06 *Charges at you two 03:06 HELLNAW 03:06 We're so dead Cam T_T 03:06 I'm out of tomato's! 03:06 *Hand turn into huge purple fists 03:06 WAIT 03:06 I'll get more 03:06 *runs towards gate 03:06 forget it 03:06 *trips 03:06 *pUNCHES mARINE 03:06 OOOOUCCCHHH 03:06 *Marine goes flying 03:06 Other Marine: What the? 03:06 *Slashes at Cam 03:06 IM THE ONE WITH THE DEVIL FRUIT 03:07 *Ducks 03:07 You!? 03:07 *Foot turns into huge purple foot 03:07 O.O 03:07 *Sweep kicks 03:07 *hits several Marine's 03:07 OOOOOOOUUCCCHHH 03:07 RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TIME TO FINISH YOU ALLLLLL 03:07 *MArine 03:07 Marine's form a line* 03:07 *aim Muskets 03:07 READY 03:07 FIRRREEE!! 03:07 *Shoots 03:07 *Hand turns into huge purple shield 03:08 NO wayy!!! 03:08 He's... 03:08 He's a monster 03:08 *Charges at Marines behind shield 03:08 Ugh Oh! 03:08 *Remember I wanna play too... ;( * 03:08 LOOOOOK OUTTT 03:08 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 03:08 [ LOL] 03:08 *Marine's all get knocked out 03:08 TOMATOES 03:08 [ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ] 03:09 YES 03:09 now we can steal some stuff 03:09 *Smashes Marines away 03:09 [ xDDDDDD oh gawd ] 03:09 *Runs towards the base 03:09 *door flys off hinges and hits Julian 03:09 @.@...owwie 03:09 *Runs forward leaving Julian 03:09 *Marine walks out 03:09 We need to hurry 03:09 before more come 03:09 Whats going on out here? 03:09 Shet 03:10 [ xDDDD ] 03:10 Marine: What have you done to my men? 03:10 Nothing 03:10 Are you lying to me? 03:10 Im just a visitor... *Picks up Julian and starts running toward base* 03:11 This is a restricted area 03:11 Go back to your parents kid 03:11 *points staff at Romeo 03:11 Im so scared 03:11 *Foot turns into huge purple foot 03:11 You obviously have no Idea who I am 03:11 *Kicks wall 03:11 Hmm 03:11 thats a Strange power... 03:11 You either posess a Dial 03:11 *Rubble block path between then* 03:11 or the powers of a Devil Fruit 03:12 *jumps over Path 03:12 *smacks with Staff 03:12 Ooooff 03:12 *Rolls backwards 03:12 A Devil Fruit user 03:12 Is no match for me 03:13 PURPLE RIGHT GIGANTE *Punches with huge right hand 03:13 TAKE THIS 03:13 *touches hand with staff 03:13 *it dissappears 03:13 *I wanna play... ;( * 03:13 O.O 03:13 I told you 03:13 WHAT?!? 03:13 But 03:13 No Devil Fruit User 03:13 how... 03:13 Can defeat me 03:13 *puts cricle in staff around Cam's neck 03:13 *pins to ground 03:14 Gah 03:14 *Coughs 03:14 Let-me-go... 03:14 My Staff is made of Kairoseki 03:14 Sea Stone... 03:14 Which Nullifys your abilities 03:14 [ O.o ] 03:14 Your..*gets hit in the head with a rock 03:14 o3o 03:14 *passes out 03:14 [ XDDDDDDDDDDDDD ] 03:14 [ LOL ] 03:14 I GOT HIM ~says Julian~ 03:15 [ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ] 03:15 *Gets up 03:15 [ BITCH GOT PASSED OUT BECAUSE OF A ROCK ] 03:15 [ OH GAWD ] 03:15 Julian 03:15 you 03:15 are 03:15 AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 03:15 [ xDDDDDDDDDD ] 03:15 IIII KNOWWWWWWW 03:15 Now lets get out of here 03:15 I'm hungry 03:15 Wait 03:15 what bout 03:15 the thing we were gonna steal 03:15 *picks up Staff 03:15 what about this? 03:15 It looks valueable 03:16 Give it to me 03:16 This thiing 03:16 No 03:16 is 03:16 dangerous 03:16 To you 03:16 *smiles 03:16 *wacks you with it 06:58 or no 06:59 done 06:59 Wow lmao 06:59 never cease to amaze me 06:59 Titi, Aura, Fusion 07:00 you guys done yet? 07:00 Oh almost 07:02 Welcome Back 07:02 Where is Tat... 07:03 he's probably still sleeping 07:03 it's only 1:03 PM right now 07:05 e.e I tipped over a watering can and now my socks are wet T.T 07:05 UWAAH T.T 07:05 AFK 07:05 Don't cry over spilled water (troll) 07:05 (lol) 07:07 back 07:07 o-o 07:07 not actually crying 07:07 and what's so funny??????? 07:07 o.o 07:08 umm which is better for now 07:08 pie or icecream 07:09 piewithicecreamontop:derp: 07:09 BUT THE ONLY KINDA ICECREAM WE HAVE THAT ISN'T SPOILED IS IN A CONEEEE D; 07:09 ..oh well o3o 07:10 ~re-AFK~ 07:16 Why is Ren here 07:16 and Ezio 07:17 Hmm? 07:17 Lol Des 07:17 that's DK xDD 07:18 UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ;( 07:19 I spilled some pie on a plastic bag and had to lick it so the flies wouldn't get it (I hope those stupid flies starve to death, they're to mean!!! \:< ) 07:19 (so *) 07:19 and now I'm not hungry anymore 07:19 BUT I CUT MYSELF A SLICE OF PIE ALREADYYYYY 07:20 mmmmm this pie is good 07:21 What 07:21 Eww 07:21 Why'd you change ur name to that? 07:21 07:21 I had no idea that was you 07:21 He has an admin star 07:21 I think youre the only one not to notice :L 07:21 I changed my name to that, because Ezio is beast. 07:22 You don't see me changing my name to Gajeel 07:22 Just a really weird name to me 07:22 not to mention really long 07:22 I will always be Desboy96 07:22 ;( I'M FULL NOWWWW 07:22 but this pie is so tastyyy T.T 07:22 uwahhhhh 07:22 Me and Recon are the only ones in the room who havent changed are names 07:22 not counting the Bot 07:23 Our, not are. 07:23 DragonKnight99 didn't quite fit 07:23 meant to put our 07:23 but ur irrelevent Ana 07:23 and Ezio..blah blah does? 07:23 neither does Ezio now that I think about it 07:23 How is grammar irrelevant!? 07:23 YOU ARE IRRELEVANT 07:23 You changed ur name 07:23 so u have no say in the conversation 07:24 *stamps Ana 07:24 Irrelevant 07:24 Wat. 07:24 YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSEEEEE 07:24 Stop Talking 07:24 !? 07:24 WHAT!? 07:24 Why pick a name if you won 07:24 won't stick with it?* 07:25 Wait 07:25 Aura never changed hers either 07:25 Ray > Mix > DK > Ezio 07:25 Hmm? 07:25 Oh that 07:25 my username 07:25 FusionVariAres>XHelios 07:25 those are new acounts 07:25 accounts* 07:25 DeathSnake>Lux.... 07:25 not name changes 07:25 I can only change my name once 07:25 Gallantmon>Golden Mode>Ricky Spanish 07:26 YOCO 07:26 I really don't feel like changing my name 07:26 LittleBirdy>Titi 07:26 people told me to keep it as it is 07:26 @Des 07:26 TYPE THE WHOLE THINGGG IF YOU'RE GONNA SAY MY USERNAMESSSSS 07:26 raaageee 07:26 it was DeathSnake98 > LuxInteritum 07:26 LuxInternet 07:26 No 07:26 D:< 07:26 I wnt 07:26 DON'T MAKE FUN OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 07:26 Lmao 07:26 *tantrum* 07:26 LuxInternet 07:27 FuxInternet 07:27 Lmfaooo 07:27 Grrrrrrr.......... >.>.>" height="19" width="19"> 07:27 I could've done a lot worse 07:28 I DON'T CAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 07:28 I SAID DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME 07:28 I DIDN'T ASK IF YOU COULD DO WORSE, BETCHHH :< 07:28 Are you bags of meat roleplaying or not 07:28 bags of meat???????????????????????????????????????????????????? 07:28 where??? 07:28 DO THEY TALK???? o.o 07:29 Look in the mirror 07:29 what mirror 07:29 WHAT DO MIRRORS HAVE TO DO WITH TALKING!? o.o 07:29 is my mirror haunted o-o 07:29 he called you a bag of meat 07:29 well that's silly o-o 07:29 why would I be a bag of meat 07:29 Ricky remember when Ana's avi had that meatloaf on top of her head 07:29 T.T 07:29 THAT WAS A HAT 07:30 NOT A MEATLOAF!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:30 uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ;( 07:30 Meat Bags lmao 07:30 DK make ur character 07:30 and a new acc name while ur at it 07:31 We can't RP here w/o Tat 07:31 we could actually go to GoF 07:31 I can't make a new account name because then I'll lose all the edits I made with this account .-. 07:31 Slaccccking 07:31 U have done fuxed up 07:32 o-o why does Reco keep appearing and disappearing????? 07:32 I had to pretend to be asleep 07:32 And thus had to close my laptop 07:33 Meaning I had to refresh every time I reopened the laptop 07:33 oh 07:37 is there going to be an rp? 07:37 cuz the bot is here to log that rp 07:38 wat he said 07:38 If tat comes there will be an RP 07:38 Tat* 07:38 SCREW TAT 07:38 AINT NO ONE GOT TIME FOR HIM 07:39 ^ 07:39 wat he said 07:39 Oh Ez PM 07:40 Ugh my mom will be here in like an hour ._. 07:40 Can't do it here without Tat 07:40 why not 07:40 he is le Main Character 07:41 of all people........... 07:41 and plus this would be episode 2 07:41 THE NIQQA IS AFK THE MAJORITY OF THE TIME HES HERE 07:41 *shrugs* 07:41 he asked for it first 07:41 made his character first 07:41 made his fruit first 07:41 I mean we could go to GoF 07:42 yet he cant be on an effing chat 07:42 No point in complaining 07:42 its the way it is 07:43 It'll even out priority soon 07:43 but ppl either didn't have their char's ready 07:43 or just weren't present 07:43 but its only episode 2 07:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBAZfgMK5TQ (troll) 07:43 so its Tat or Bust 07:44 So lets go to GoF while we wait 07:45 http://fairytailworld.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 07:45 Guys or Females? 2013 01 21